Another World
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Chacun vit dans son propre monde, qu'il soit artistique, réaliste, compétitif, politique, royaliste. Et chacun veut se battre pour dominer et être en haut du podium. Mais tous ces mondes sont connectés et doivent un jour se rencontrer. Il y a du YAOI et peut être du Yuri et ne vous en faites pas il y a aussi de l'hétéro.


Tous les persos sont à Square à part certains dont vous vous demanderez d'où ils sortent, réponses: de mon imagination xD.

C'est du **YAOI** et pour l'instant il n'y aura que du SoRiku et VenVan.

C'est jugé M car plus tard il y aura des événements assez choquant.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_**Another world : Prologue**_

**L'œuvre parfaite**

C'était le matin, tôt le matin, environ six heures. L'homme en uniforme de police bayait dans sa voiture. Pourquoi devait-il se lever si tôt ? Il arriva sur le lieu de l'accident. Deux voitures rentrées en collision sur un carrefour. Il y avait déjà plusieurs unités sur place. Une fois sorti de sa voiture, il se dirigea vers son supérieur. Il retint un énième soupir de fatigue et s'excusa de son retard.

« Alors ? Des hommes saouls ou morts de fatigue ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux. L'homme au plus haut rang, le foudroya du regard ce qui obligea le nouveau venu à se redresser correctement. « Euh... je voulais dire... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Chef ? » Ce dernier tentait de se rattraper pour ne pas avoir un mauvais rapport sur son comportement.

Le patron prit une mine attristé et cela était très rare, ça devait être grave. « Un des plus grand artiste nous a quitté. J'ai tout noté dans le rapport mais je préfère te dire les diagnostiques. Un homme ivre a non seulement dépassé la vitesse réglementaire en ville mais aussi il a grillé le feux rouge. Il a percuté la voiture de ce noble homme. Et personne n'a survécu. » Il finit ses paroles puis donna un dossier remplit de feuille. L'homme appela un autre membre et lui ordonna d'accompagner celui qui tenait les papiers.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans une voiture qui était comme toutes celles que possédait la gendarmerie. L'homme qui ne comprenait pas encore qui était cet artiste était assis sur le côté passager. Il ouvrit le dossier et il sursauta en voyant le nom inscrit : Tochi Land. C'était un grand peintre qui peignait surtout des personnes. En fait il est connu pour toutes ces peintures d'un jeune homme qu'il avait imaginé, et qu'il avait nommé Riku. Il était fabuleux car ces peintures évolués comme si c'était un vrai garçon qui avait vécu son enfance et grandissait comme tout le monde. Il comprit que le monde venait de perdre un véritable artiste.

Grâce au dossier, ils connaissaient maintenant l'adresse du peintre. Ils arrivèrent devant de grande grille qui avait de belle forme. Ils sonnèrent et une voix sortit d'un petit haut-parleur. « Qui est là ? »

« C'est la police. » Répondit le conducteur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps que le portail s'ouvrît. Devant se traînait un chemin de sable allant jusqu'à la demeure. Elle ressemblait à un grand château. Devant les portes, se tenaient deux domestiques qui attendaient. Ils ouvrirent les portes et les deux hommes sortirent. Ces derniers suivirent les personnes qui travaillaient dans la maison et les présentèrent au chef des domestiques.

Ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils très confortable. Un homme vêtu de vêtement noir arriva et s'inclina. « Bien le bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous en l'absence de notre Maître ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton désagréable comme si les deux protecteurs de l'État dérangeait leur quotidien.

« Nous voudrions savoir si après , il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui domine cette maison. » Expliqua en exagérant l'homme en agitant le dossier qu'il n'avait pas lâcher.

« Il y a le Jeune Maître. Est-ce à propos du Maître ? » Celui qui avait conduis la voiture hocha positivement la tête. L'homme servant les propriétaires de la maison s'en alla et revint. « Le Jeune Maître accepte de vous voir et il arrive. Je vous prit donc de patienter. »

Ils furent contraints de suivre les indications. Comme pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, personne ne vint leur servir des apéritifs ou même de l'eau. Puis un jeune homme arriva et s'arrêta devant eux. En le voyant, ils crurent qu'ils allaient s'étouffer de stupeur. Ce garçon avait des longs cheveux argentés et lisses, une peau pâle, un visage fin et efféminé, des pupilles turquoises, des pommettes légèrement rosées, des fines lèvres, un corps élancé avec des muscles qui le rendait irrésistible. Il portait une chemise noir sans manche et un pantalon azur et pour finir des chaussettes blanches qui restait pure car le sol était toujours propre, brillant et éclatant. Ce garçon était exactement le même que celui qu'imaginait Tochi. Non, ce fameux peintre n'avait jamais eu à imaginer son plus grand chef d'œuvre et il se tenait là devant ces deux hommes.

« Père a fait quelque chose de mal ? » Interrogea l'argenté sans prendre attention du confort des invités surprises.

« No... Non. » Bégaya l'homme avec les dossiers. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Ce garçon qui était sur toutes les peintures étaient le fils du peintre. « Vous... vous êtes son fils ? Le fils de Tochi Land ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je suis Riku Land. » Il claqua des mains et plusieurs servants convergèrent vers la place. Un d'entre eux prépara un siège et le Jeune Maître vint s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil spécial qui était décoré de peinture bleu représentant des fleurs en épanouissement sur toutes les parties visibles. On apporta à boire, de l'alcool pour les deux adultes et du jus pour l'adolescent de quinze ans. Les deux policiers sous le choc ne refusèrent pas leur verre même si c'était leur devoir de ne pas le prendre.

Sous le choc, un peu ivre, le conducteur de la voiture de police déclara : « Votre père, a été impliqué dans un accident de route. Il n'est pas sorti idem. »

Riku leur lança un regard transperçant qui fit frissonner les hommes. « Était-ce lui qui a causé l'accident ? Ou était-ce la victime? » Questionna le beaux jeune homme. Ils répondirent négativement et expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient. Après ces explications, l'argenté demanda à un des domestique de les ramener au poste afin qu'ils ne fussent pas la cause d'un nouvel accident.

Ils étaient parti et Riku observait le ciel à travers une belle fenêtre. Le ciel bleu avec un soleil qui trônait dans le ciel. « Père, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là, ils vont m'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil afin de pouvoir visiter notre maison et espérer trouver vos plus grandes œuvres. Tout ce passe comme vous l'avez prévu. Mais...

**Je suis l'œuvre parfaite de votre collection.**

N'est-ce pas ce que vous me disiez tout le temps ? Je récupérerai ce dont j'ai l'héritage... tout. » Un domestique arriva et lui servit un bon cappuccino avec de la chantilly par dessus, tout cela fait maison. Sur le plateau il y avait un papier, et sur le papier y était écrit l'heure. C'était la matinée, environ dix heures et c'était le début de sa quête pour son héritage.

**V***

Le réveil ne sonna pas à l'heure prévu, en fait il ne sonna pas du tout, il n'en avais plus. Sans l'outil qui alarmait les esprits au moment de l'éveil, rien ne semblait pouvoir lever le dernier fils de la maison. En bout de deux ans, c'était la sixième maison qu'ils habitaient. Un homme habillé d'une chemise chaude et d'un pantalon vint dans le lieu privé du dormeur, et sans attendre d'avoir commencé à crier, il attrapa l'endormi et le secoua violemment. Un cris coupé par les allés et retour entre le matelas et le corps musclé de l'aîné retentit dans la maison. Il cessa son réveil brutal en le lâchant par dessus le lit, un bruit sourd fut émis lors de la collision entre le corps mince et fragile de l'adolescent contre le matelas aussi dur qu'un rocher.

L'enfant se releva doucement en frottant un de ses bras couronnés par des marques rouges traçant les contours de la main de son grand frère.

« Ventus lève toi, il est dix heures. Si on veut arriver tôt à _Key Graveyard_ on doit partir maintenant ! » Il disait cela d'un ton sévère, ce qui effraya as qu'un peu son cadet. Ventus le regarda timidement, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de l'intrus dans sa chambre. Puis il osa répondre :

« Bien, je vais me préparer Seifer. » Sans plus attendre, il fit se qu'il avait dit. Bientôt il se retrouverait dehors, regardant les quelques camions partir avec les meubles et cartons occupant autrefois une maison. La manière dont le plus jeune regardait les camions partirent pourraient sembler l'attristé, en fait ce n'est pas cette ville ou cette maison qu'il encourageaient à se sentir mal. Non, en fait c'était de se retrouver dans une nouvelle ville, remplis d'inconnus, remplis de nouvelle menace.

Un homme habillé en bleu avec un caquette se présenta devant Ventus.

« Bonjour toi, je pourrais voire Edgar Wind ? » Le blondinet acquiesça par un coup de tête.

« Mon père se trouve à l'entrée. » L'homme remercia l'adolescent âgé de quinze printemps, et partit de suite. Le garçon le regardait pénétrer dans son ancienne demeure, Ventus avait des cheveux blonds et court jusqu'à la nuque, mais ses mèches se remarquèrent facilement par leur courbe plutôt arrondis, ses yeux étaient teints d'un magnifique bleu ciel, et sa peau se retrouver facilement clair face au reste de sa famille.

Son frère quant à lui avait des cheveux blond lisses caché sous un bonnet noir. Justement c'était sa faute s'ils repartaient tous de leur domicile actuel. À cause des querelles dans son équipe professionnel, Seifer devait souvent changer d'équipe en espèrent trouver une qui le conviendrait. Bien sûr toute la famille le suivait.

Les aiguilles pointèrent les chiffres romain et le père cria l'heure : dix heure et demi. Enfin c'était l'heure du départ. Le deux hommes autoritaires de la famille s'installèrent devant tandis que la seule femme et l'enfant faible prit possession de la banquette arrière. Ce n'était pas si mal tant que le grand frère n'était pas près du plus jeune.

« Faris, tu as pensée au pique nique ? » Interrogea l'homme le plus âgé à sa femme, celle-ci acquiesça par un hochement de tête de haut en bas. Seifer, lui se tourna vers eux et posa sa main sur la cuisse la plus proche de son gentil frère. Il sourit tendrement en signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que tout irais bien. Pourtant Ventus se raidit lorsque la main chaude toucha fortement ses vêtement.

Désormais le ciel était éclairé par le soleil, l'horloge de la place montrait que l'heure du goûter était présent. Ventus descendit de la voiture fatigué de ce long voyage, il en avait assez de ces déplacements massif. Heureusement cette fois, ils avaient une plus grande maison. Le ventre du jeune cria sa faim en voyant qu'il était seize heure passé, Seifer attrapa par les hanches son frère et le hissa sur son épaule en rigolant. Ven ne ria pas, mais il pu voir une personne se diriger vers eux.

« -Bien le bonjour, je suis là pour vous présenter votre nouvelle maison. Monsieur et Madame Wind, veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir reçu dès votre arrivé. Moi et le groupe de déménagement écoutons la nouvelle musique de **V***.

-Oh il a poster une nouvelle chanson ? C'est superbe n'est-ce-pas Ven, enfin je trouve que c'est chanson sont de plus en plus déprimant » Rajouta l'aîné des frère entre deux phrase de l'homme de l'agence immobilière.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, où plusieurs cartons avait déjà étaient commencés à être déballés. L'homme parla beaucoup et un peu de tout, et un peu trop. Avant de continuer la visite, il s'arrêta et prit un air sérieux.

« Je dois vous avertir, ici, dans cette ville se trouve plusieurs bandes de racaille, ils sont cruels. Mais une d'entre elles est la pire, elle et sans pitié est fait du mal à toute les personnes qu'ils croisent. Surtout, surtout, ne sortait pas la nuit dans cette ville, c'est l'heure des règlements de compte entre toute les bandes. Faîtes très attention. Mais je ne vous ai pas montré l'étage blabla blabla blabla... »

Ven avait été surpris, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait une histoire de gang, une envie d'en apprendre plus, de connaissance l'envahit. Peut être que s'il en rencontrer, il pourrait peut être avoir de bonne idée pour des chansons à venir. Sans se rendre compte lui-même que sa vie allait peut être commencer par cette rencontre, il se lança hors de sa maison pour découvrir les personnes qui faisaient tant peur.

* * *

**Alors lorsque vous voyez une * ça veut dire V qui se prononce vi (comme vivre ou vit ou VICTORY! Cf: FFX).**

**Voilà j'éspère que vous avez appréciez, Sora et Vanitas arriveront dans le premier chapitre alors un peu de patience.**

**Si vous avez remarqué Edgar vient de FFVI et Faris de FFIV.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
